changingnewscastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monroe, LA - El Dorado, AR
Monroe, Louisiana - El Dorado, Arkansas is home to DMA market #137. Combine South Arkansas, North Louisiana and a portion of Mississippi, where the market's core target area is at, then you got the area that's known as The Ark-La-Miss. All major network affiliations are taken plus two PBS stations with one for Arkansas and another for Louisiana. = List of stations = Over-the-Air * KNOE-TV Channel 8 ** Channel 08.1 = CBS - KNOE 8 ** Channel 08.2 = ABC - KAQY ABC ** Channel 08.3 = The CW/MNT - Monroe/El Dorado CW * KTVE Channel 10 (El Dorado, Ark. - Monroe, La.) ** Channel 10.1 = NBC - KTVE NBC 10 ** Channel 10.2 = FOX - FOX 14 ** Channel 10.3 = Laff ** Channel 10.4 = Court TV Mystery * KETZ Channel 12 (El Dorado, Ark. - Monroe, La.) ** Channel 12.1 = PBS - AETN: Arkansas Educational Television Network ** Channel 12.2 = Create ** Channel 12.3 = PBS Kids ** Channel 12.4 = World (AIRS - Arkansas Information Reading Service - audio only; radio reading service on SAP) * KLTM-TV Channel 13 ** Channel 13.1 = PBS - LPB: Louisiana Public Broadcasting ** Channel 13.2 = PBS Kids - LPB Kids ** Channel 13.3 = Create - LPB3 * KARD Channel 14 (West Monroe - Monroe, La. - El Dorado, Ark.) ** Channel 14.1 = FOX - FOX 14 ** Channel 14.2 = Bounce TV - Bounce Ark-La-Miss ** Channel 14.3 = Grit ** Channel 14.4 = Cozi TV * KCWL-LD Channel 40 ** Channel 40.1 = The CW/MNT - Monroe/El Dorado CW = List of newscasts = KNOE 8.1 Weekdays * 05:00-06:00 AM: KNOE 8 News - Good Morning Ark-La-Miss at 5:00 a.m. * 06:00-07:00 AM: KNOE 8 News - Good Morning Ark-La-Miss at 6:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: KNOE 8 News - LIVE at Noon * 05:00-05:30 PM: KNOE 8 News - LIVE at 5:00 * 06:00-06:30 PM: KNOE 8 News - LIVE at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: KNOE 8 News - LIVE at 10:00 Saturdays * 06:00-06:30 PM: KNOE 8 News - LIVE at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: KNOE 8 News - LIVE at 10:00 Sundays * 05:30-06:00 PM: KNOE 8 News - LIVE at 5:30 * 10:00-10:35 PM: KNOE 8 News - LIVE at 10:00 KNOE 8.2 * NOTE: The weeknight newscasts are produced by main channel station, KNOE-TV 8 / Monroe, La. - El Dorado, Ark. The weekday morning newscast is simulcast with the main channel station. Weekdays * 06:30-07:00 AM: KNOE 8 News - Good Morning Ark-La-Miss at 6:30 a.m. on KAQY ABC * 05:30-06:00 PM: KAQY News NOW at 5:30 * 10:00-10:35 PM: KAQY News NOW at 10:00 KTVE 10.1 Weekdays * 05:00-06:00 AM: NBC 10 News Today at 5:00 a.m. * 06:00-07:00 AM: NBC 10 News Today at 6:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: Arkansas Today * 05:00-05:30 PM: NBC 10 News at 5:00 * 06:00-06:30 PM: NBC 10 News at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: NBC 10 News at 10:00 Saturdays * 06:00-06:30 PM: NBC 10 News at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: NBC 10 News at 10:00 Sundays * 05:00-05:30 PM: NBC 10 News at 5:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: NBC 10 News at 10:00 KARD 14 / KTVE 10.2 * NOTE: All newscasts are produced by their sister station, KTVE 10 / Monroe, La. - El Dorado, Ark. Weekdays * 07:00-08:00 AM: FOX 14 News - Your Morning News at 7:00 a.m. * 08:00-09:00 AM: FOX 14 News - Your Morning News at 8:00 a.m. * 05:30-06:00 PM: FOX 14 News at 5:30 * 09:00-10:00 PM: FOX 14 News at 9:00